There are already known documents meeting the above description and adopting, for example, the form of a magazine, a catalogue, a newspaper or a simple printed sheet.
Such a document is usually printed before being made available to the public.
However, before proceeding to such a printing, it is necessary to design such a document, the latter being usually subjected to a number of changes before it is in its final form in which it is released.
In this respect, it should be noted that the design of such a document consists in defining one or several pages comprised of an appropriate arrangement of an aggregate of blocks each corresponding to a text or an image, each of these blocks containing, on the one hand, all the data related to its container and its contents and, on the other hand, its contents.
The arrangement of these blocks is ensured through layout processing means (such as a software program) capable of creating storage means at the level of which are stored, block after block and for each block, on the one hand, all the data related to the container and the contents of the aggregate of these blocks and, on the other hand, the contents of the latter.
From such storage means will indeed be carried out the printing of the document.
It should be noted that these storage means can, between the first version and the final version capable of being printed, undergo a number of changes. The latter consist, for example, in moving, deleting, replacing a block or also in changing the contents of such a block.
Such changes prove indeed very complex to be carried out, since these blocks are likely to adopt a different form and are associated with different types of processing means (software) that often exhibit communication problems between themselves and with the layout software.
In order to cope with these problems, it has been devised to form memory means, such as a database, grouping all the data related to the blocks and present at the level of the storage means. Such a step requires in fact carrying out a marking of each piece of data available at the level of the storage means before transferring the data, included between the tags, into the memory means. This method has a number of drawbacks related, namely, to the fact that the marking should be, on the one hand, particularly accurate and, on the other hand, specific to each type of data. In addition, the data stored in the memory means occupy very much space and are difficult to be changed. Moreover, the data related to the blocks must compulsorily be completed with complementary data, on the one hand, absolutely necessary for delivering the data related to the blocks and, on the other hand, specific to each page-layout software program.